lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Breakthrough
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Breakthrough * Episode Number: 16 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 7/21/2003 * English Air Date: 12/8/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Fairy Chess * Next: Making Material Summary Sophia departs the Silvana to return to the Imperial Capital. At the capital, Marius Bassianus urges the Emperor to have mercy on the Disith now that they've lost their homeland. The Emperor, however, refuses and places Marius under house arrest. At the same time, a Disith fleet led by Nestor Messina prepares to attack the capital. Command of the Urbanus has been given to Frederick, who nearly shoots down Sophia due to his incompetence. Sophia tries to negotiate with her father the Emperor, but he has her imprisoned in the palace's tower. The Disith fleet attacks the Imperial Capital under cover of night. Marius demands that the Emperor relinquish his throne; the Emperor refuses, and the two men kill each other. A guard attempts to kill Sophia on the Emperor's orders, but she is saved by Vincent Alzey. Vincent takes Sophia to the Urbanus and resumes command. Vitellius Glamis takes control of the Scolopendra Cannon and begins using it to shoot down the Disith Battle Ships. Synopsis Sophia leaves the “Silvana” to return to the Anatoray capital. When General Vitellius informs the Emperor that Duke Mad-thane has engaged the Disith fleet in Norkia, Prime Minister Marius pleads with him to spare the Disith, who have recently lost their homes. However, the Emperor has already put the Disith diplomatic envoy to death and places Marius under house arrest. Mullin begins to question why he remains on the “Silvana”, and reminisces his days as a musketeer. Alex finally considers launching a strike at the Guild, and Claus reveals to Lavie that their vanship belonged to Alex. When Sophia arrives at the capital, she also pleads with the Emperor to set aside differences with Disith and face their challenges together, but he declines and imprisons her in the tower. Sophia is visited by Marius, who raised her after his daughter Euris died in the Grand Stream, and is asked to remain in the tower until after his plans for her to become Empress is completed. That evening, Disith forces make a surprise attack on the Anatoray capital, whose defense fleet is stretched thin. In the confusion, Marius assassinates the Emperor but is fatally wounded himself. As Disith forces enter the capital, Vincent heads to the tower to prevent the Emperor’s men from killing Sophia and takes her to safety on board the “Urbanus”, taking command of the ship again. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Mullin Shetland * Vincent Alzey * Rumolt Dorfstrand * Emperor * Marius Bassianus * Vitellius Glamis * Frederick Disith characters * Dunya Scheer * Nestor Messina Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin Austin * Recuise Dagobert Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Delphine Eraclea Featured Locations Prester * Anatoray ** Imperial Capital Featured Ships * Silvana * Urbanus * Disith Battle Ships * Vanships Trivia *A breakthrough occurs in chess when breaching the opponent’s defense, often through sacrifice. In the episode, Sophia, the Emperor, Prime Minister Marius, and Disith forces attempt to break free of their respective situations. *In chess, a breakthrough occurs when a player breaches his opponent's defense. *The door of the transport ship Sophia boards bears the symbol of Anatoray. The text on the design reads Ρεαχη φορ τηε Σκψ ΑΝΑΤΟΡΑΨ Ρεαχη φορ τηε Σκψ ("Reach for the Sky ANATORAY Reach for the Sky"). *The eyecatch in this episode shows a variety of types of vanships and their names. Names shown are: **μιλιταρψ ωανσηιπ ("military vanship") **Σιλωερνα Τψπε ("Silvana Type") **ραχε ωανσηιπ ("race vanship") **Οριζον Χαβε ("Horizon Cave") **ΧΑΡΓΟ ("CARGO") **ολδ τψπε ωανσηιπ ("old type vanship") Category:Episodes